


Prick

by IrishMoniv



Category: Hololive, Hololive En, Virtual Streamer Animated Characters
Genre: Amelia Is emotional support, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Nightmares, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 12:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30122910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrishMoniv/pseuds/IrishMoniv
Summary: Gura has a nightmare and seeks comfort in Amelia.
Relationships: Gawr Gura & Watson Amelia (Hololive), Gawr Gura/Watson Amelia (hololive)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 53





	Prick

Gura felt the warm breeze wash through her hair. Her eyes are as deep as the ocean and just as calm as she stared up at the night sky.

She heard footsteps from behind. Not needing to turn to see who it was, a smile formed on her face.

"Yet another case down. Right Ame?" She said, her smile only growing wider as she turned to face the sun behind her.

Amelia didn't speak at first, only nodding. She did, however, cup Gura's cheek. The feeling of her 'friend', they both knew it was more than that, cupping her cheek made Gura's chest impossibly warm.

She pulled the Atlantian into a warm embrace, making Gura blush even more. "Hey, Gura." She whispered, making Gura's heart flutter.

"Yes, Ame?" She whispered back, as she felt Amelia dig into her coat’s pocket.

Reluctantly breaking off the embrace, Amelia smiled. Captivated by Gura's endless gaze. Steadily, however, she dropped to one knee.

"I figured now would be a good time so…" As Amelia spoke, Gura's heart pounded in her chest. 

Pulling a small box out of her pocket, she opened it. "...Will you marry me, Gawr Gura? And make me the happiest idiot around?"

Gura was speechless. Still, she moved her hand to take the ring, heart pounding as if trying to break out of her chest. 

Sliding onto her finger, she felt a rush of emotions. 

"My god Amelia, I-" she was cut off, as Amelia brought a finger to her lips.

"You don't have to say anything, Gura. It makes me feel so happy to know that making all those cases appear was worth it." Amelia smiled, but Gura felt a prick of confusion.

"W-wait, what do you mean _making_?" Gura took a step back. Amelia's smile faltered.

"I-Is that important anymore you bozo?" 

Gura smelt the stench of blood and death, all coming off of Amelia, as her clothes became stained with blood.

"Y-You killed them all… didn't you? You killed all those innocent people!" Gura was shouting now. 

Amelia only frowned. Her hand drifting to her skirt. Suddenly, a weak smile came over her. "Now, Gura, I think your just tired. You should-".

In an instant, Amelia closed the distance between them. Before Gura could summon her trident to defend herself, she felt a prick.

Suddenly, her mind became loopy. She stumbled into Amelia's bloodstained arms.

"Get some rest, my cute little Sharkie ♡"

Gura felt the need to get away, to fight back, but her body wouldn't move. Her mind flashed every panic sign it could, willed her to do anything to fight against Amelia… but to no avail.

As she blacked out, she saw Amelia smile wide.

…

She opened her eyes, sweat sticking to the sheets as she shot up.

_N-No, Amelia! Where did she-_ Gura stopped herself, as she looked to her side. Amelia was sound asleep.

"Right, we were just… sleeping… right." Gura's heart was pounding in her chest, nearly making her ears ring from how loud it felt.

Only after her heart started to slow, did she realize how heavy she was breathing.

"Hey, you al-" A warm hand touched her shoulder. Gura immediately slapped it away, falling to the floor in the process.

"Don't!" She shouted, regretting it just as fast as she did it, as she saw Amelia's scared expression.

"Gura…" she said under her breath, as Gura stumbled back. 

"Please, I just… I had a nightmare." Gura felt a tug in her mind, one to fear Amelia's touch, and one to sink into it.

Amelia frowned. Getting off the bed, she slowly approached the Atlantian. Gura steadily backs up more and more, only after feeling Amelia's coat behind her did she realize she trapped herself.

"Don't touch-" 

Amelia pulled Gura into an embrace. Gura struggled against her for a moment but soon succumbed to Amelia's warmth.

"It must've been a terrible nightmare." Amelia cooed into Gura's ear.

Soft sobs began, as Gura finally felt the terror receding. "I-I saw you. You said you killed innocent people, fabricated cases, all to get close to me. I tried to fight you, but I couldn't do a thing."

Gura's voice choked up, as Amelia deepened the embrace. "None of that was true, you know that, right?"

Gura nodded from the crook of Amelia's neck. Satisfied with the answer, Amelia rubbed Gura's head.

Gura felt a prick, urging her to run, but she fought it back. _That nightmare wasn't real!_ She told herself, as her fear evaporated.

"You alright now, your safe." Amelia slowly led Gura back to the bed, repeating soft and calming murmurs.

"Ame, can you sleep with me?" Gura asked, feeling sleep returning to her.

Amelia giggled at that, giving her nose a soft _boop_ in response. "Why do you think we share a bed, you bozo? Of course."

As Amelia climbed into bed next to Gura, the Atlantian curled up next to her, taking Amelia's hand.

As the girl tried to get sleep, Amelia ran her hand through her head. The blonde watching her breathing.

In.

Out.

In.

Out.

In.

Out.

Steadily, the breathing slowed down. _She's asleep._ Amelia let out a sigh of relief. Slowly, as to not wake the shark, she left the bed.

Over to her coat, she fixed it back up. A cold smile forming, as a she placed the empty vial back in the pocket. A gold ring glinted dimly in the dark. 

"If only you didn't remember. That would make everything so much easier ♡".

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't think of a better title that related to the story. Anyways, hope you enjoyed the twist (that's why there are so few tags, lol. I didn't want to spoil it!


End file.
